


Please, Be My Moral Support

by Chiister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiister/pseuds/Chiister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The setting is far from romantic. It would probably help if he mustered his courage and suggested going on a date, but it looks absolutely hopeless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Be My Moral Support

    _'_ _His hair looks nice… is it styled?’_   You hadn’t noticed Koushi much during the outing. He really ticked you off when he called you in the middle of employing some new make-up techniques, demanding an ominous "get ready to leave," then hung up and refused to answer your calls or texts. Despite the ugly frown marring your face, you were drop dead gorgeous and garnering looks of admiration and surprise from strangers… and each made Koushi slouch further in his posture. Rumor has it, Koushi only brought you along to have a steady flow of disposable cash. Now, it didn’t really seem true.

    Honestly, he was being a rotten host. You kept this in mind as you attempted to cheer him up by complimenting his hair. Saying so sent his face into an explosion of red, rivaling that of the apple he held, and as he scrambled to form a reply, you focused on piercing your eyes through his soul.

    What _was_ with Koushi? His eyes darted from your fingernail clicking against the handle of the cart to the cold, tile floor, biting his lip.

    “I think we need some lotion…” He said.

    “We already _have_ lotion.” You replied with a bit of bite, but Koushi pretended not to hear. Maybe he actually hadn’t heard because the blood rushing through his ears may have been too loud.

    As you watched his retreating form, you hung your head with a sigh, figuring you’d better trust him. Koushi _is_ the one who uses it the most, and you’d really like to not think too much about that… _‘Then again,'_   You noted, _‘we already have apples… and pears. Hell, we already have most of the items in the cart back at home!'_   He wasn’t getting much _actually_ needed items.

    You rushed after Koushi to accuse him, but he suddenly stopped and it nearly earned him cart bruise marks on his back. “Y’know, instead of aimlessly collecting things from the shelves and putting it in our cart, let’s actually go get something that’ll be of use, like tampons.” Koushi’s face paled considerably at the demand.

    This was Koushi. On many occasions, he would buy tampons just because they were on the list. Hell, he’d restock his school volleyball clubroom’s feminine hygiene stash every so often during particularly busy times like finals, when he already had plans to go shopping. This was _Koushi._

    He wouldn’t stop staring at you with those fear-ridden eyes, and you couldn’t help but throw out a “Yes, Koushi. Your sister with a uterus actually needs to stuff some cotton up her vagina so she doesn’t bleed all over your bed when she comes to help you with your homework,” before passing it off with a _”Whatever,_ just do your thing. I’ll follow you.”

    You weren’t getting anywhere, and it infuriated you more and more as he plopped things into the cart. It didn’t seem like he had a plan at all, other than occasionally stopping and choosing something familiar to his eye. Was he trying to get you to ask something to arouse one of his shitty jokes? Was he trying to work up the courage to ask something?

    Koushi shyly approached you later to suggest that he was finished and ready to go to the register when someone more experienced in working up courage and a twinkle in his eye came up to ask if you if you had dropped a little slip of paper. As you turned to engage the flirtatious stranger, you purposely brushed off your teeth-grinding little brother. You figured you didn’t have to play into Koushi’s evasive and odd game (Not to mention he could talk to you later since you lived in the same house).

    Not even thirty seconds later, Koushi and the cart were gone. After you sauntered off to find him, you learned that he actually hadn’t gotten far… into the line, that is. It surprised you that _he_ was surprised and even jumped when you let him know of your presence. The two of you fell into silence as you traveled up to the register.

    The secondhand embarrassment was getting real as your face heated up alongside his. If it meant you’d get an answer, you’d beat him…but before you had the chance to roll up your sleeves, a voice greeted you both and asked, “Did you find everything you were looking for?”

    And somehow, Koushi left you red-faced and in the dust as he chatted up the cute cashier. You were grateful that they clicked so well because you got to lay low and just observe, because neither had eyes for anyone but each other. It was so sickeningly sweet, but also pretty sick and sweet because you could hold this over Koushi’s head for a long time.

    Hopefully, there would be a time far in the future where you could tell “Daichi” how suave your little brother actually was when he was standing in the parking lot afterward, screaming into his hands as you patted his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it was supposed to jerk you around. From Suga x Reader to Suga x Sister!Reader to DaiSuga (How well did I do?). I actually hail from Google+, where I wrote this as a joke starter. The five paragraphs I had in mind turned into too many, so I created an account here to post any future short stories.
> 
> Another thing, I didn't know what to tag it as without giving much away so I kept the tags minimal.


End file.
